Elements
General information An element is a natural ability the dragons and darkers possess. It allows them to use nature forces as they please, however it requires good training. Elemental wielding As it's shown further, each element belongs to a certain branch. For example, electricity is from Fire branch. Dragons can wield only elements from the light group. Darkers can wield elements only from the dark group. Half-darkers can wield elements from either group. Duo-breathers Duo-breathers are dragons/darkers, who can wield 2 elements of the same elemental branch (for example, water and ice). The elements, however, tend to be closely related (fire and blue fire, wind and tornado, etc), see bottom of the page for all possible combinations. Duo-breathers are uncommon. They experience a lot of troubles while learning to master their elements as it's hard to control, especially when the elements are different from each other. Often they master only 1 element and the other stays undeveloped. Elemental inheritance The elements are inherited, as magic is carried by blood. # Most often children inherit elements of their parents. For example, a child of fire and ice elemented dragons will have either fire or ice as their element. # Rarely the element can be inherited from grandparents, or even grand-grand-parents. The elements can't appear out of nowhere. Exceptions Purple dragons can master elements from different branches. Their first element though is inherited as well. Cynder, since she was corrupted, can use 3 dark group elements besides her inherited light element of Wind. Elemental tree There are 2 elemental trees (one for each group), which connect via convexity and neutral elements. Each elemental tree has a few main branches (named as "base element"), from which the sub-elements go. For example, air dragons can have any elements from the air branch. Light elements Light elements are descended from Pure Light and only dragons (western and eastern) can use these elements. Fire branch * Fire - base element * Blue Fire * Solar flare (ancient element that only the royal family is known to possess) * Lava * Electricity1 * Laser'' ('''very' rare; '''the only known users are Incendicus) 1''These elements are part of both the '''Fire branch and the Air Branch.'' Air branch * [[Wind|'Wind']] - base element * Tornado * [[Sound|'Sound']] * Electricity * Hypnosis * [[Nitrogen|'Nitrogen']] * Mist2 * [[Bubbles|'Bubbles2']] 2''These elements are part of both the Air branch and the Water Branch.'' Water branch * Ice * [[Water|'Water']] - base element * Nature3 * Bubbles * Mist * Blood3'' (very rare; '''the only known users are [[Arterious Bloodtalon|'Arterious]]) * Healing3' (very rare; '''the only known users are Curati) * Mud3* 3''These elements are part of both the '''Water branch and the '''Earth Branch. *This element is less attached to the water branch than it is the earth branch. Earth branch * Earth - base element * [[Earthquake|'Earthquake']] * Metal (Subclasses: Gold, Silver, Lead, etc.) * Mud * Blood (very rare) * Healing (very rare) * Nature * Stone * Sand * Lava * [[Crystal|'Crystal']] Dark elements Dark elements are descended from Pure Darkness, therefore can be used only by darkers. Fire branch * Shadow * Dark fire '- base element * 'Night fire * Lava * Electricity * Smoke5 5''These elements are part of both the Fire branch and the Air Branch.'' Air branch * [[Wind|'Dark wind']]' '- base element * Tornado * Fear''' (dark equivalent to sound) * '''Nitrogen * Mist6 * Smoke * Hypnosis * Bubbles6 6''These elements are part of both the Air branch and the Water Branch.'' Water branch * Dark ice * [[Water|'Dark water']]' '- base element * Dark nature7 * Blood7 (rare) * Poison7 * Mist * Bubbles * Mud7** 7''These elements are part of both the Water branch and the Earth Branch.'' **This element is less attached to the water branch than it is the earth branch. Earth branch * Earth - base element * [[Earthquake|'Earthquake']] * Stone * Dark nature * Blood (rare) * Poison * Mud * Metal (Subclasses: Gold, silver, lead, etc.) * Crystal * Sand * Lava Neutral elements A few elements are known to be neutral, neither fully light nor dark. They are unavailable to everybody except a select few. * Time (the only known user is Spyro); * Gravity (the only known user is Casi). Duo-Breathers; possible combinations * Fire - Solar Flare * Fire- Laser * Solar Flare - Laser * Fire - Lava * Fire - Blue Fire * Fire - Electricity * (Dark) Fire - Shadow * (Dark) Fire - Smoke * (Dark) Fire - Night Fire * Shadow - Smoke * Wind - Electricity * Wind - Mist * Wind - Bubbles * Wind - Sound/Fear * Wind - Hypnosis * Sound/Fear - Hypnosis * Wind - Tornado * Wind - Nitrogen * Water - Mist * Water - Bubbles * Bubbles - Mist * Water - Ice * Water - Nature * Water - Healing * (Dark) Water - Poison * Water - Blood * Water - Mud * Nature - Healing * Nature - Blood * Nature - Mud * Nature - Earth * Healing - Blood * Earth - Mud * Earth - Earthquake * Earth - Metal * Earth - Stone * Earth - Sand * Earth - Lava * Earth - Crystal * Stone - Crystal * Stone - Sand * Stone - Lava Gallery Elementaltree_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9lfuhm.png|Elements (please note that the stone branch comes from the earth branch, it's not separate) See also * [[Skill levels|'Skill levels']] Category:Character info Category:Lore